Lion Tamer
by Syreina
Summary: One shot and Smut. Chris Jericho shows Seth who he belongs to.


Jericho smirked as he walked back stage, yeah he lost, but so what. He still was YJj and one of the best in the business still on the mic. Not to mention the hot piece of tail that was currently in his locker room, waiting for him. Chris opens the door and walks in his locker room. His eyes rake over the form of Seth Rollins who is laying on the couch watching raw on his back. Seth's wet shirt thrown into a corner somewhere Chris is sure and he's also certain Seth will be scrambling when it's time for his match to find it.

Chris walks over to the couch and stands in front of the TV, waiting. Seth sighs and looks up at Chris and raises an eyebrow, "you mind?"

Chris smirks and takes the remote and throws it behind him, hearing it break on the cement floor and then he moves, kneeling between Seth's legs, "I should check you for shrinkage."

Seth laughs softly, "really that's the best you got."

Chris leans close and whispers in Seth's ear, "like you have anything better."

Seth gasps as Chris runs his fingers over his crotch and then dips into his tights, circling around his cock.

Chris smirks as he strokes Seth, "Nothing.. really Rollin's."

Seth tries to form something.. anything but the warm hand on his member stroking and running his thumb over the head is driving any thought out of Seth's head.

Chris smirks and whispers, "you want me to fuck you Sethie. You want me to make you whimper and beg for more."

Seth whimpers softly when Chris stops and Chris laughs gently, "Your already whimpering."

Seth pants and whispers, "please Chris.. don't tease.." his hands moving into Chris's hair.

Chris pulls back and pulls Seth's hands and puts them firmly above Seth's head, "they stay here.. or you will have to go wrestle Dean with a hard on."

Seth whimpers and raises his hips pressing against his hard on against Chris hip. Chris groans as Seth rubs their crotches against each other. Chris sits back and pulls at Seth's tights. He really hates how tight and annoying these things are to get off. He finally gives a hard yank and throws them behind him.

Seth laughs throatily at the look of frustration on Chris's face, "problem old man"

Chris lubes a finger and then teases Seth's entrance, "better watch your mouth Junior."

Chris pushes his finger in and grabs Seth's hair, pulling him into a kiss. Seth groans as Chris rubs his special Spot, making breath catch in his throat.

Chris whispers against Seth's mouth, "beg for me Seth. Show me that you deserve this. "

Seth whimpers, pushing against Chris's Hand, "please.. Chris.. just fuck me.."

Chris watches his boy shiver and try to fuck himself on just his finger. He then pulls out and unzips his jeans and pulls himself out. He strokes his hard cock as he watches Seth spread his legs more expectantly. Chris leans forward and slowly pushes himself into Seth. Seth mewls and feels Chris fully push inside him along with the sting of himself stretching to accommodate Chris's size. Chris though doesn't let Seth adjust before he pulls out and slams back into Seth. Chris sets a hard and fast pace, making Seth cry out in pleasure as he hits his special spot over and over again. Seth pants softly and has to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from yelling out when Chris wraps his fingers around Seth's cock again. Chris strokes Seth in time with his thrusts and Seth swears he see's stars.

"come on done Baby," Chris whispers, "let me see how much you enjoy being fucked by me."

Seth cries out into his hand as he comes, his whole world just swimming with pleasure. Chris groans as he comes inside Seth. Chris then collapses on Seth.

Seth pants and feels Chris's come seep out when Chris's cock slips from his body, "damn it..Now I need a shower."

Chris smirks and bites Seth's neck lightly, "you don't have time. You'll just have to wrestle with my cum inside you. Branding you as mine."

Seth opens his mouth and then his eyes go wide as he hears the the stage hand tell him he needs to get out to the ring. Seth scrambles out from under Chris and pulls on his tights. Chris laughs but grabs Seth's hand and uses a towel to clean his lovers stomach, while Seth pulls on his shirt.

Chris then pulls Seth to him and bites his lip, "remember how you belong to out there. "

Seth smirks and then runs out of the room with the brief case. Chris looks at the TV as he zips is pants up and then lays on the couch. Maybe after the match, He could have Seth ride him.. Yeah it was good to be Y2J.


End file.
